Estupideces como éstas
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Simplemente el tipo de fic que nunca leería una fangirl adolescente,amante de los elfos y la Compañía...


Blancas las cumbres, las montañas que rodean a lo lejos el escarpado feudo ejercen de involuntarios carceleros de la población. Aquí, desde que tengo uso de razón,siempre ha sido invierno.

Tal vez sea sólo un recuerdo deformado, una aviesa impresión de un entorno que no me ha resultado grato. Aun así, es mi opinión.

Hombre y poblado nos rechazamos, sin que, de momento, prevalezca ninguno de los dos.

Oscura, mezquina y pequeña; así aparece la fortaleza, vista desde la ventana de mi habitación. El predominio del verde y el marrón convierte a la capital en una miserable aldea.  
Verdín, musgo y madera en lenta descomposición; hubo algo en esos muros, sin embargo, que me hizo sentir protegido hace algún tiempo, cuando mi mundo se limitaba al castillo y las tierras de alrededor.

...Y así fue, hasta que un poder mayor que el de los margraves y su acero se cruzó en mi camino, iniciándome en el terror.

Lo noté una mañana en las puntas de los dedos, agarrotados y temblorosos como suelen estarlo en su presencia. El aire olía a miedo, gemelo y síntoma del amor...

...Pero debo callar, aun en los pensamientos, pues caminando entre las almenas, estrella temprana y distante, acaba de pasar ella.

¡Miradla! Erguida como el mascarón de proa de un barco fantasmal, se alza, pálida y sola, aquella cuya belleza es emblema de esta ciudad.

Observa desde el risco la profundidad de la sima a cuyo borde le han llevado sus delicados pies; mas no os engañeis, la Dama de Rohan carece de instinto suicida: espía a las águilas, anhelando volar.

Y, ante todo, se hurta de mi vista.

Temerosa y egoísta, no ha comprendido aun que sus anhelos no son los únicos en este lugar.

...Pero nada importa, porque mi blanca señora es aun niña, y desconoce lo que es amar: Eöwyn, hija de Eomund, hermosa entre los hombres, prefiere no conocer que tiene un esclavo en Gríma.

Prisionera en un cuento plagado de inútiles gestas y caballeros, no existe nada en un consejero que pueda parecerle viril. Ignorante y atrayente de una forma primitiva, como un diamante a medio pulir, su universo se divide, simplemente, en los que blanden o no el acero.  
En esa aúrea cabecita en desorden, yo ni siquiera soy un hombre.

Nada le importan las noches en las que me condena al desvelo, pendiente de la percusión de sus talones en un suelo que moriría por tapizar con mi piel. Compañero de sus nocturnas desazones, soy cómplice también de sus sueños,esos en los que no puedo aparecer, acompasando nuestras respiraciones, tabique de por medio.

¿Cuántas veces habré besado, por ventura, esa pared?

Ella espera a un guerrero, y en su deseo, confunde el ser y el querer. En permanente lucha contra su cuerpo, rehuye mis alabanzas, renegando de su condición de mujer, sin saber de la perfección que reside en su cuerpo.

Violenta y ordinaria, rosa crecida en un estercolero, habla con desprecio del poder de las palabras, ese influjo que no puede ejercer, y que condena por ello.  
Siendo tan extraordinariamente donosa, no pudo nacer también sabia...

Aun así, ya posee una pureza dolorosa; inocente y cortante como el filo de un cuchillo que desconoce quién lo esgrime: es objetivamente cruel.

Se gira, y la sonrisa que dedica al varón que imagina en mi lugar ilumina un amanecer precoz, carente de su propio sol.  
¿A quién verá?  
¿ Aceptará ser él a quien rescaten del dragón?

Tuerce el gesto al reconocerme y me da la espalda, corriendo torre abajo. En el patio, desde otra ventana, revoloteo de faldas: mientras espanta a las palomas, tropieza con una losa levantada.

Chispas en los ojos, me fulmina, haciéndome directamente responsable de su percance,como si hubiese levantado la baldosa con la mirada.

Mil veces estúpida, me atribuye ese tipo de magia...pero ¡basta! Insultarla no paliará este dolor.

Por desgracia, sigue considerándome un enemigo, para poder dormir. Es imposible que no sepa de este amor que crece en mí, tan evidente a ojosde todos como una bruma intensa.

Y, pese a todo, la ciega es ella.

Sin apartar de mí sus pupilas severas, a tientas, se pone en pie. Me vigila, como si temiera que la atacara o me riera.

Todo en este mundo es malvado, menos estos desplantes suyos que me hace sin conciencia, convencida de que los merezco: la pequeña princesa evita sentirse culpable.

Nacida perfecta, es totalmente ajena a la íntima tragedia que constituye la ausencia de belleza cuando se quiere a seres superficiales.Probablemente caiga muerta el día en que un hombre la rechace, mas, en esta tierra, las suyas no son tenidas como prendas que puedan obviarse: basta observarla para saber que podrá ser feliz con quien lo pretenda.

En ese sentido, sí resulto una molestia...y un peligro.

Sería demasiada malicia por parte de los Valar mostrarle a un hombre un tesoro si estuviese fuera de su alcance... y ellos han puesto a esta joven en mi camino. Bastaría una sonrisa para desviarme del que ya tengo emprendido, sólo una, para que el destino de este reino cambiase.

¿Pero, para qué engañarse?Probablemente entonces también se negase: toda heroína necesita encontrar una excusa, una causa contra la que rebelarse.

Yo, débil, seguiré sus pasos, para inmolarme en su propia pira y tener el consuelo de sentir mi carne sobre su carne, siquiera en cenizas...

Pude pedir cualquier cosa en este mundo y la elegí a ella, que desconoce que la guerra también se gana en los salones. Mi valor, como el suyo, ni da ni acepta clemencia. Ser consecuentes es lo que nos hace grandes...

Mirándola marchar airada, empiezo a darme cuenta de que el hombre al que ame será un impetuoso botarate de los de lanza siempre enhiesta, uno de esos en los que tanto ansía tornarse. No tendrá suspiros o poemas, sólo un rostro, un cuerpo hermoso que darle a tan enorme necia.

Mientras la mañana se va tornando tarde, el oído junto a la inmunda puerta tras la que sé que se esconde, maldigo a la suerte que, pese a hacerme hombre,sólo me dio talento para estupideces como éstas...

* * *

Desde la Asociación Protectora de Feos Que NO Consiguen A La Chica, hemos decidido solidarizarnos con Gríma Wormtongue, y escribir un fanfic donde no aparezca como un sucio violador preso de una lujuria no correspondida. Al menos, he tratado de ofrecerle un trasfondo sentimental plausible y relativamente bonito a su frustración. 

Sinceramente, pienso(y habrá quien esté de acuerdo y quien no) que este personaje no debería ser t ratado en el fandom sólo como un escollo a batir por la Compañía, o monstruito que persigue(sin ´exito)al self-insert hecho heroína.

Al menos, agradezco la sensatez y la piedad de las aspirantes a escritoras de este lugar, no habiéndole colocado a este pobre hombre ninguna Marysue amorosa detrás: ya sufre un final lo bastante triste.

Querido lector, si me das tu opinión desde la educación, sea o no positiva, será contestada y bien acogida, ya me hagas entrega de ella en forma de PM o review. 


End file.
